Draco's Discipline
by George Lucas Official
Summary: Draco has been naughty...but in detention, things will get even more so...


Draco's Discipline

Dedicated yet again to NakedFury

Portion 1: Detention

I, Draco Malfoy, am not a patient man, and waiting in detention was no walk in the park for me. Since the disappearance of Hermione Granger three days prior, Potter had been especially touchy. All it took was one joke about that mudblood and Potter blew his top, knocking me unto the floor, worst of all when I tried to defend myself, it was me thrown in detention rather than that do gooder Potter. So here I am sitting at a desk, quietly, only occasionally looking up to see the supervisor, Alastor Moody, along with his ridiculous "mad eye", looking down at me from his much higher desk at the end of the room. Hours had passed, and I still had hours more to go. I let out an audible sigh of frustration. As he did this, however, Alastor Moody spoke up,

"Huff and puff all you like Malfoy it won't get you into any less trouble!" and that was when I knew what I hat to do. I grunted and got up from my desk, and ran out the door. To my surprise however, as soon as I made it through the doorway, I was once again in the detention room. Alastor gave a jolly laugh as he limped towards me.

"Getting out of this room won't be as easy as you would have thought you slug!" Moody announced with yet another laugh, "This entire room is surrounded in a displacement enchantment! Any attempt to escape returns the poor unfortunate soul right back into the detention chamber!" Around this point, I had enough of his games.

"Alright Mad eye Moody! This is your last chance to let me go, if you don't I will have my father come down here and-" My attempt at taking control was cut short when an unimpressed Moody grabbed me by the lapels of my uniform and pulled me nose to nose with him, close enough that I could see every crease in his leathery face,

"See here you little worm, your father has no power here. I do. Believe me when I tell you I see straight through that tough guy guise you put on and see you for the rotten little rodent you are. Now sit down and do it quietly." I was terrified, Moody had been threatening with me before but never this harsh, Not knowing what he would do next, I sat back down at my desk and buried my head in my hands. "That's what I thought." muttered a proud Moody as he sat himself back behind his own desk.

Portion 2: Aggressive Negotiations

Another hour passed, and a whole nother hour was left to go. I decided I would try to bargain with him. "Moody, you know my father has a lot of authority here...if you let me go I can ensure that my father hears of it and you will be handsomely rewarded." Moody looked up at the limestone ceiling, as if pondering my offer, he scratched his pudgy chin and then I could only watch with horror as a sinister smile grew on his face,

"Bartering eh?" Asked th inquisitive ex auror as he strode casually towards me,

"However boy, I do think that you could offer me something far more valuable than your father ever could." I leaned forward, being very interested, however cautious, as to what he had in mind, "Anything. Name your price." Alastor smiled. That was exactly what he wanted to hear. He undid his leather jacket and allowed his plump sagging tits to tumble out and land with a thud on the desk in front of me. I gasped at the sight of them and looked up at moody, white as a ghost.

Portion 3: It's Definitely Not Pumpkin Juice

"Touch 'em, knock 'em around do whatever you like." Moody leaned forward, "but whatever you do make it snappy." I nodded, sweating profusely. I swallowed my pride and let go of my fear. It had to be done. I grabbed hold of Moody's supple mounds, firmly, and felth the sandpaper-like skin flow between my fingers. He groaned in amusement as I went about my work. I touched them all over, caressing, pulling, even pinching his grey-blue nipples. I sped up my pace as Moody grew increasingly aroused, that was of course, until he broke his chain of moans and looked me dead in the eye,

"You know I lied...there is four unforgivable curses. Did you know that?" I kept up my groping as I nodded negatively. "The fourth is perhaps the most unforgivable of them all...and it's what you're doing right now...rubbin' me tits." He groaned as he grew closer and closer to his impending climax.

"You like that don't you? Touchin' me veiny fun bags huh?" I nodded yes, though my mind thought otherwise.

"That's right you little whore! HARDER!" I did as he sad, I squeezed hard as I could until I heard a deafening snap. It was too much. Moody's mad eye rolled back into his head as a mustard coloured fluid poured from his erect nipples. He fell to the floor, and breathed heavily.

"You are….dismissed."

FIN


End file.
